


Halloween Is For Mundanes

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: The Merry Thieves during Halloween.
Relationships: Christopher Ligthwood/Thomas Lightwood, James Herondale/Christopher Ligthwood, James Herondale/Thomas Lightwood, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Thomas Ligthwood/Matthew Fairchild
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Halloween Is For Mundanes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Follow my tumblr! @herondick

James dropped the bowl he was holding onto the table, causing his friends to look up at him quizzically. 

The room they rented out in the Devil Tavern was warm, despite the chilly London air outside. James had walked all the way from one of the mundane candy shops down the street, and he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them. 

With James’s arrival, the group of the Merry Thieves was complete. Matthew was sitting at the table in the center of the room, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Thomas and Christopher were sitting on the couch in the corner, and Christopher seemed to be showing Thomas a new test tube. Thomas was nodding his head, obviously intrigued by Christopher’s new item. 

“What’s that?” Matthew asked, leaning forward to examine the contents of the bowl. 

James waved a hand over the bowl, smiling at Matthew proudly. “I brought candy,” he said, moving to take a seat in the chair across from his parabatai. “I bought it from a store down the street.”

Christopher set down his test tube, and stood up to walk over to the table. “Why did you bring us candy?” he asked, walking over to look into the bowl. “But please do not think I am complaining about the fact that you brought us candy,” he continued on. 

Thomas stood to follow Christopher over to the table. “I know why you brought us candy, James,” he said, flashing James a friendly smile. He then looked over at Christopher. “It’s Halloween,” he said. 

Christopher’s eyes widened, confusion plastered all over his face. “Halloween?” 

Christopher’s confusion was understandable. Shadowhunters were expected to know the basics about mundane religions and holidays, but Halloween usually wasn’t taught. 

“Halloween is for mundanes, Christopher,” Matthew said. “It’s the holiday where they think it is acceptable to try and summon demons and ghosts.” He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his blond hair. “Though, I suppose, that keeps us Nephilim in business.”

Christopher nodded his head in understanding. “Alright, then. But where does the candy come in?” he asked. 

“It must be one of the traditions,” Thomas said, reaching his hand down into the bowl. “It doesn’t make any sense,” he said, bringing his hand up to examine one of the sweets. “But I’m not questioning it.” 

“I knew it was Halloween, and I had heard a rumor that candy was a big part of it,” James said, shrugging his shoulders. “So I figured I would get a little something for all of you.” 

Matthew clapped his hands together, smiling over at James. “This is why you’re my parabatai,” he said, reaching into the bowl to grab a piece of candy. It was one of the chocolate ones with caramel filling. Matthew sighed with pleasure as he popped it into his mouth. 

Thomas reached his hand in, settling for one of the strawberry flavored candies. “Thank you, James,” he said, throwing the candy into his mouth. “For being so thoughtful.”

“Are there any lemon flavored ones?” Christopher asked quietly. He loved anything lemon flavored, especially lemon tarts. 

James smiled, remembering specifically asking for lemon candy. “Here,” he said, reaching down to grab a candy wrapped in yellow paper. “I got this just for you.”

Christopher took the candy happily, not wasting any time to pop it into his mouth. “I love lemons,” he said, mostly to himself. 

James reached into the bowl, grabbing a chocolate candy filled with nut butter. Nut butter? he thought to himself as he put it in his mouth. He was overwhelmed by the sweetness of the chocolate, but also by the saltiness of the nut butter. It was a perfect combination, and it made him happy that he had decided to buy some candy. 

But most importantly, he was overcome by the love and warmth from his friends. His parabatai, Matthew, was sitting across from him, smiling brightly, which was something that seemed to be so rare these days. One day, James would ask why, but today wasn’t that day.

Thomas and Christopher had reengaged their previous conversation, and James could hear the words “experiments” and “test tubes” coming from them. 

James leaned his head back into his chair, crossing his hands over his chest. He could hear Matthew’s laugher, resonating throughout the room. He heard Christopher and Thomas speaking in hushed tones, their voices low.

The love and warmth of his friends was all around him, and he felt his muscles relax at the sound of their voices resonating throughout the room. 

Halloween isn’t just for mundanes, James thought to himself. His parabatai and his cousins were happy. And, with that, he closed his eyes, counting the night as a success.


End file.
